The present invention relates to a vehicle hubcap, in particular for an industrial vehicle.
Vehicle, in particular industrial vehicle, hubcaps are known to comprise a circular contoured metal wall having a number of openings; and a number of connecting members carried by the contoured wall, each at a respective opening, for connecting the hubcap stably to the wheel rim.
The connecting members normally comprise brackets spot welded stably to the contoured wall close to the peripheral edges of the openings, so that the weld spots are clearly visible from the outside, thus impairing the appearance of the hubcap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hubcap designed to eliminate the drawbacks of known types.
According to the present invention, there is provided a hubcap for a vehicle, in particular an industrial vehicle, comprising: a circular contoured wall having a number of openings; and at least two connecting members carried by the contoured wall, each at at least one respective opening, for connecting said hubcap stably to a wheel rim; characterized in that, at each opening fitted with a connecting member, the contoured wall forms at least one integral connecting flange extending in a direction crosswise to the contoured wall; each connecting member being C-shaped and comprising a central portion and two wings crosswise to the central portion; and each wing being welded stably to a respective connecting flange.
The welds between the contoured wall and connecting members are therefore not located on a portion of the contoured wall visible from the outside, and in particular are not located close to the peripheral edges of the openings.
The appearance of the hubcap is thus greatly improved.